


My Master's Orders

by SureenInk



Series: Poke Saga Smut [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Master/Servant, Multi, Nudity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: Blue has captured Ayumi as one of her Pokemon, and now Ayumi must do whatever Blue commands. What will Blue make Ayumi do when they're together at the beach?





	My Master's Orders

"M-Master..." Ayumi spoke as Blue began to tug at the bottom of her shirt. How had it come to this exactly? Why did she keep letting Blue do this to her? It was true, she didn't mind the other girl taking off her clothes. In fact, Ayumi was more than pleased to strip, but somehow... she had ended up in this situation...

Blue giggled as she lifted Ayumi's shirt up, revealing her chest. One of Blue's hands reached around and pressed against one of Ayumi's breasts. "Something wrong, love?"

Ayumi shivered as Blue tightened her grip on Ayumi's breast. She let out a light moan. "N-not exactly... It's just..."

Blue moved close to Ayumi's neck. "What is it?" Her lips gently pressed against Ayumi's neck and Ayumi suddenly found her body weakening. She slumped back against Blue and her eyes began to close.

"Y-you always... want me to... g-get naked here..." Ayumi spoke through soft moans. If there was one thing she couldn't resist, one weakness she had, it was when someone touched or kissed her neck.

"Of course I do, love," Blue spoke as she pulled away and brushed Ayumi's hair back with a smile. She then whispered into Ayumi's ears, "We usually find someone to have sex with here." Blue brought her hand down and placed it on Ayumi's stomach. "And after all, you haven't gotten pregnant yet."

"I know..." Ayumi spoke as Blue slowly pulled away from her. Blue lied Ayumi down upon the sand, then smiled as she slipped Ayumi's skirt down and off her legs. Ayumi's body was now fully visible to anyone who looked, and Blue wasn't going to let Ayumi be the only naked girl.

Blue grabbed her shirt and lifted it up and off to reveal her own chest. She then slid down her shorts to reveal her body. Ayumi's face turned red as she stared at the naked girl in front of her. "Well, guess it's time, huh?" Ayumi blushed even more as Blue stood her to her feet. Blue then grabbed Ayumi's hands and held them behind her. "No hiding your body now."

"Y-yes, Master," Ayumi responded. Why was she doing this? It wasn't that Ayumi had any issues showing off her body, but that Blue was making her do this in hopes for a child. Truthfully, though, Ayumi knew deep down that she enjoyed this. After how things had gone with Kakeru, she was happy to freely have sex.

"Well, that one looks hot, don't you think?" Blue asked as she pointed at a guy. He was dressed in a pair of swimming trunks and his body was wet, having just come out of the ocean. As he took a gulp from his bottle of water, he noticed the two naked girls and his eyes went wide.

"H-he does." Ayumi blushed even more. He was looking right at her.

Blue smiled as she pushed Ayumi to her knees. Her hands held Ayumi's arms to her side to prevent her from covering herself. Blue winked at the guy, then began to gently kiss Ayumi's neck. At once, Ayumi's body again weakened and she slumped back against Blue.

The man stared in surprise for a moment more before glancing around. Seeing no one else taking note of the two, his attention turned back to them. He could see Blue kept looking up at him longfully and after a moment, he walked towards the girls.

"Hello," Blue spoke with a seductive tone as she pulled away from Ayumi's neck.

"H-hello," the man spoke as he looked the two over.

"Enjoying the view?"

The man slowly nodded his head.

Blue giggled. "Well, you know... my girl here is looking for a man like you."

The man blushed. "H-how so?"

"Go ahead, tell him," Blue spoke as she nudged Ayumi.

"I-I..." Ayumi began as Blue brought her hand around to grab Ayumi's breast again. She let out a light moan. "I-I want... t-to..." Ayumi was struggling to focus as Blue massaged her breast. Her body was becoming warm, especially in her nethers. "...H-have sex..." she finally uttered.

The man's face turned deep red. "R-really?"

"I-I want... a child..." Ayumi bit her lip as she felt Blue's other hand slip down between her legs and begin to stroke her. Damn, she was getting so hot. She didn't know if she'd be able to last a full session with the guy at this rate.

The man stared in surprise. "W-with a random guy?"

Blue giggled. "Yeap. We love to come here and have fun with guys. She'll do whatever you want her to do, so long as you cum inside of her."

The man looked around again, then looked back at the two girls. "I-I see." Well, the bulge in his pants wasn't hiding his feelings on the matter, so should he even bother to resist? He grabbed his trunks and slid them down to reveal him.

Ayumi's face turned deep crimson as she saw his shaft. He was bigger than she had thought, and that made her want it only more. She reached her hands forward and grabbed hold of him, but Blue slapped her on the butt. "Now now, you have to wait until he tells you what he wants."

"Y-yes, Master," Ayumi spoke as she pouted a little.

The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ah... j-just... do whatever you want, really."

"Alright, you can go ahead then," Blue spoke with a nod.

Ayumi immediately grabbed hold of him with both of her hands and began to move them up and down his shaft. He let out a soft moan as a light wave of pleasure rushed through his body. Ayumi didn't spend any time before she brought her mouth down and took his shaft into her mouth. Her head bounced lightly.

The man moaned again. He had never before had a girl just throw herself onto him in quite this way. It was exhilarating and he could feel his heart beginning to pound. Was this girl really going to let him do whatever he wanted?

He would test this newfound idea. He smiled as he looked down at Ayumi. "I-I think I'm ready if you are."

Ayumi pulled her mouth off of him, but her hand continued to move up and down his shaft as she looked up. "How do you want to do it?"

The man lied her down, then placed his hands on the sand on either side of her head. His body moved close until he could feel his shaft pressing against her. He took hold of himself with one of his hands and directed it gently inside of her.

Ayumi let out a light moan as he slowly pushed himself deep inside of her. "You ready?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Ayumi responded.

With that word, the man began to gently rock himself back and forth inside of her. With each thrust, Ayumi moaned. Blue smiled as she watched for only a moment before she moved down and pressed her lips against Ayumi's.

The man continued to thrust himself back and forth inside of Ayumi who moaned deeply into Blue's mouth. Blue pulled back with a smile to allow Ayumi's moans to escape. "Enjoying yourself?" Blue questioned.

"Y-yes, Master," Ayumi moaned out as the man's thrusts became quicker and harder. She let out a louder moan and Blue giggled.

Ayumi was starting to feel the pressure building inside of her body. She wanted to hold it back, to resist for as long as possible, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it for too long. The man's thrusts were going about as hard and as quick as they could.

The man groaned as he continued to thrust inside of Ayumi. The pressure in his own body was building as well, but he wanted to hold it back, to wait to release until the last possible moment. He knew it wouldn't be much longer, though.

Ayumi let out a loud moan. "I-I can't... hold it..." she moaned out. "P-please... I-I want you..."

The man let out a moan of his own before he could no longer hold back. He released deep inside of her. Ayumi let herself release as she let out her loudest moan. She panted as she kicked her head back and the man chuckled.

"Damn, that was amazing," the man spoke.

"I-it really was." Ayumi smiled. "Thank you."

The man smiled and slowly pulled himself out. "No, thank you for letting me have some fun." He grabbed his trunks. "You uhh... you girls do have clothes, right?"

"Yeap," Blue spoke with a smile. "They're just not here." She brought her hand down and began to gently rub between Ayumi's legs. "Thank you, by the way."

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, I should be thanking you. I haven't had sex in a month."

"Really?" Blue smiled with seductive eyes. "Well, if we ever see each other again, just ask, we'll both be happy to play with you."

The man's face turned red as he looked away. "Th-thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

As the man turned away, Blue and Ayumi grew close, their lips connecting with each other. After a short moment, Blue pulled from the kiss and smiled. "Such a good little Pokemon."

Ayumi giggled. "Well, I have a good master."

Blue smiled and helped Ayumi stand to her feet. She then turned her around. "Well, time to go home, I'll carry our clothes."

Ayumi blushed at that. "W-we have to stay naked the whole way home?"

"Yeap, unless you'd prefer... something else?" Blue grinned.

"V-vibrator?"

"The entire way home."

Ayumi nodded. She didn't want to show it, but truthfully, secretly, she really enjoyed everything Blue made her do.


End file.
